When Blood May Mix
by Anne Miche
Summary: Her guardian forbids her from entering the outside world but she learns about it and comes to love it through her books. She learns about the pass through her dreams and learns about the power she posess to create or destroy. SereEndy pairing
1. Proluge A Legend is Created

When Blood May Mix – By Michelle Williams  
  
Prologue – A Legend is Created. The moon cast a shadow along the dark streets of London. A scream so piercing that it wouldn't surprise you if it broke all the windows of the nearby buildings. There was a battle going on. A battle between your worst nightmare and an lady who looked like an angel from every little girls fantasy. The lady was at a disadvantage. She couldn't see her enemy through the darkness of the night, she had to rely on her other senses. She could smell and hear him, but she needed to be able to see him. He was strong and so was she but over the hours of the battle her strength started to disappear. She was as blind as a bat in the darkness of the night, on the other hand the creature could see every move she made. He was a creature of the night born to rule the darkness that sundown brings.  
  
She runs down the cobble street as silently as she could hiding behind a wagon full of straw. She smells the creature holding onto the buddle that the creature had his eyes on. She hears the heavy breathing of the black beast. He is getting closer. She hides the bundle that held her dearest treasure in the hay in the wagon and charges at where she thinks the beast is, sword in hand ready to rip the sword into his body. He spots her before she can strike him and he catches the sword in between his black claws. He then twists his hand and successfully snaps the sword blade in two. He then kicks her sending her smashing into the hay wagon causing the bundle to fall out of its hiding place. The lady struggles to get over to the bundle to protect it. Once again he launches himself at her. Aiming for her arm. She doesn't see him but she feels his claws and teeth sink into the skin. She manages to conjure up enough power to send him flying back a few meters. Her arm hangs limply, in shreds by her side. The creature's eyes flash in victory. She was losing too much blood making her incredibly weak. She couldn't let this creature take her precious daughter. She had nearly died giving birth to her. She sees the creature eyeing her daughter wrapped up in the bundle. She quickly takes off her necklace and places it around her daughter's neck and kisses her forehead.  
  
"I love you my dear Serenity, my precious daughter, I always will" she turns to face the creature, "I am Selene, queen of Atlantis and Priestess of Light. You may kill me now but you will be punished severely."  
  
With that she throws the remaining part of her sword she still held at the giant creature and attempting to stop him attacking her. But he dodges the attack and picks her up and throws her against a nearby wall smashing nearly every bone in her body. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried. She had lost and the monster feels her life energy fading.  
  
The moon finally comes out of the clouds spreading its soft, mysterious rays on the street. She could now see the creature clearly. It appeared to be some kind of giant cat. Slowly the cat started to change form. The black fur that covered its body started disappearing leaving pale skin, the hair on the back of its head started to grow turning white at the same time. Eyes that appeared to be yellow changes into a light silvery blue. The form starts to take shape of what appeared to be a human man. He stares at her and smiles.  
  
Selene gasps when she recognizes his face "Jedite!"  
  
"Don't worry my dear Selene your daughter will be safe, I can assure you no harm will come to her. She is quiet beautiful, yes?" he speaks with a strong French accent. He bends down and picks up the small bundle in which the beautiful baby is kept. He strokes the baby's cheek amazed at the beauty such a young baby would possess.  
  
"Yes, she will grow up to be wanted by many a man. She holds such beauty"  
  
The mother tries to stand up in protest.  
  
"Don't you dare touch my..." he slaps her with a force to send her crashing back into the wall.  
  
"Shut up! Your daughter now belongs to me!" With that he pulls out his sword from its sheath and plunges it into the ladies stomach. She screams out in pain then drops limp.  
  
He travels down the streets, he smiles to himself. 'Mmmm, now might be a time for celebration' he thinks to himself.' He spots a drunk attempting to walk down the moonlit street. In a flash he was behind the oblivious man walking in the same pattern he starts to change form he quickly puts the baby in a crate against a run down building and then he jumps his prey. The drunk screams out as a pair of sharp massive teeth sink into his neck. He feels the blood being sucked out leaving him dry. Next the creature tears into his body making sure as to leave no trace that this killing happened. He can't have mere mortal beings knowing that immortal beings existed. He then licks the blood off his lips and teeth and one again changing into his normal form he picks up the baby girl and continues down the street. 


	2. Chapter 1 Life

CHAPTER 1  
  
Life  
  
She wakes up in a fit of sweat. That dream again. Glimpses, that is all she saw, glimpses. Though it was starting to become clearer. She could never see the faces of the people. It is like she was there, seeing through the babies eyes. The only thing she can understand in it is when the lady speaks to her. "I love you my dear Serenity, my precious daughter..." Daughter? But she had no mother, Papa Jeddy said that her mother died giving birth to her. But who was this Serenity? A call for her snaps her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Relena!" She recognized the voice from Papa Jeddy. He wasn't her real father, he had always told her that. Her father died before she was born in some battle. She knew that there was some kind of war going on, but she never knew who the enemy was and the reason for the war. She had read about war in her library. Yes, she had her own library that was off limits to everyone but her self and Jeddy. He would often bring he a book whenever he would go sought out business or went to visit someone. She was obsessed with the written word. She was never allowed to venture out of the mansion in which she lived, well she was allowed in the rose garden but it was surrounded by a high wall covered in roses which had thousands of thorns. She would read non-fiction learning about the real world she lived in, about the animals, different landforms, heroes, legends and myths. But most of all her favourite books were the fiction books. She loved reading books made up by a person's imagination, seeing what they saw through their eyes. Romance, tragedy, fantasy, warfare, the list just went on. These books were a window to the world. Showing her what she had never seen and probably would never see.  
  
Walking to her mirror she looked at herself. She had grown into quite a beautiful girl at the age of 16. She had long blonde hair that had streaks of silver running through it. Her hair hung down to her thighs and it glowed like the moon itself. Her eyes were a sapphire blue that flashed silver when she laughed or cried and on occasion when she lost her temper. Her eyes were set on beautiful ivory skin. Unlike the other girls in the large house she was rather graceful for her age and despite the fact she looks fragile as glass she held a lot of strength proven through regular martial art training with her guardian.  
  
Sighing she took off her white lace sleeping gown and walked to the cupboard. She chose a simple summer blue dress. It wasn't tight but it hung off her well showing that she was in fact turning into quite a beautiful woman. It had long sleeves and had a small train at the back. The neckline was in the shape of a "U" but not low enough to show off any cleavage. Around her neck she had a simple necklace she had own ever since she could remember. The chain was made out of a beautiful strong silver metal which was extremely strong (which Relena was thankful about) and hanging off the chain was a polished pink stone. The stone wasn't transparent like a crystal but it still allowed light to filter through it. The stone was carved into a rose. It was her most prized possession.  
  
A knock was sounded at the door... "Relena?" She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal her nanny. Ikuko had looked after her since she was a baby and she treated her like a mother as Ikuko treated Relena as a daughter.  
  
"Do you want be to fix your hair up?"  
  
"Oh would you? I wish I could cut it short like Papa Jeddy used to have it"  
  
"Oh please Rely, promise me that you will never do that"  
  
"I promise"  
  
Ikuko put Relena's hair into two buns which represented meat balls. She then covered the buns in lace covers which had ribbon coming off it which was the same colour as the dress. She then took some of the hair in the pig tail and did two plaits in each pig tail.  
  
"You're absolutely wonderful Iku!"  
  
"And you looks absolutely beautiful!" this caused Relena to blush.  
  
"We better hurry Jeddy will be arriving home soon so we better make sure the feast is ready for him."  
  
"Okay! Um will Reishe be visiting?"  
  
"Yes, in fact she had just arrived as I was coming to your room... she is eager to see you."  
  
"Alright!!!" with that she kissed the old nanny on the cheek and ran out the room to greet her friend.  
  
A carriage traveling down a bumpy dirt road holding a powerful man was heading into a small town.  
  
"Master we will be approaching the manor in the next couple of hours"  
  
"Thank you Florence, um do you think it will be possible to stop in at Lord Zoicite's house while we are in town?"  
  
"Yes sir that won't be a problem at all."  
  
10 minutes latter...  
  
"Sir we have arrived"  
  
"I can see that, I won't be more that 20 minutes"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Jedite! Nice to see you"  
  
"Yes same to you, shall we go inside?"  
  
"Yes of course"  
  
Zoicite lead Jedite indoors and down the large hallway into a study.  
  
"Any progress in the war with the Wolfians?"  
  
"No, they don't seem to be weakening. Many of our females in the prides are starting to enter in heat which should increase numbers and we have acquired 23 new candidates to 'turn'."  
  
"I must say that is pleasing news"  
  
"Five of the candidates are being quite stubborn with accepting the 'change' but it is nothing we can't handle. There are 10 females and 13 males."  
  
"You have done well my friend"  
  
"So how does the child go?"  
  
"She is quite happy at the manor, she is growing up to be quite beautiful, I have never doubted that. I am hoping to take her as my queen."  
  
"But how will she react to that? She knows you as her father."  
  
"But she knows that I am not really her father, I will simply tell her it is what is naturally done. If anyone tells her otherwise, well, let me just say it isn't rare for us Pantherian's to turn cannibal. It is a punishment I rather enjoy participating in."  
  
Zoicite laughs and nods in agreement"  
  
"I will get her to fall in love with me, take her as my bride and then 'change' her into one of us."  
  
"Is that wise? The power she possesses is still unknown to us, it is rumored that she is able to accept both "changes" from our clan and from the Wolfian clan. If they ever found out about ..."  
  
"They won't... unless there is a leak in our forces...they must be pretty stupid due to the fact that if they are found out the punishment is far worst than having your own clan attacking and eating you... and you know that the Wolfians could never be trusted. 'IF' there is a leak the one responsible must be very stupid or very desperate for what the Wolves may be willing to reward them with."  
  
"Yes mi'lord"  
  
"I am glad we have that understood, now I do believe you mentioned something about 'lunch'" A smile appeared on Zoicite's face.  
  
"Now that is a rumor that is correct my dear lord, our mother's always told us not to play with our food, but they are women, they never understand that to 'play' with our food simply enhances the pleasure of 'mealtime' it is a pleasure that comes with immortality and with being a Pantherian."  
  
"Shall you introduce us to our 'meal'?"  
  
"Of course, Harrison!" a man in a penguin suit comes running in "Yes Mi'lord" Seeing Jedite he bows.  
  
"Could you send in our 'playmates'?"  
  
Harrison rises from his bowing position and smirks "Oh course, they are rather 'eager' I will go get them"  
  
A short time later two pretty young ladies come in dressed in clothes which really couldn't be classified with clothes. One had shoulder length curly yellow blonde hair that obviously wasn't natural and the other had chestnut hair tied up in a fancy bun.  
  
Smirking at each other the men grabbed a woman each and took them upstairs to the bedroom. Soon load moans could be heard then load horrifying screams. The servants had all changed form and when their master called them they all headed up stairs to join in the meal. 


	3. On the Other Side

A.N: Hey guys, HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! Sorry I haven't updated but I work at a camp with the horses and also I have been buried under school work! BUT... I have found time to add another chapter…and in this chapter we have the wonderful, handsome, gorgeous, edible (am I obsessed with the wonderful Tuxedo Mask, Mamo-chan, Darien, Endymion ..wateva you go by?). Anyway This chapter enters into the world of the wolfians (were -wolves). Let me officially introduce myself. I am Senna Michiru.. aka Michelle Williams, and I come from down under (Australia) but I am more English than Aussie. KEEP ON REVIEWING! HINT: More reviews More chapters.. get your friends to read!!

MAMO-CHAN FOREVER... Naoko Takeuchi may own the rights to Sailormoon... but I am willing to put up a good fight for Mamoru... you girls with me?...Keep safe ya all!! !v

When Blood May Mix – By Michelle Williams

Chapter 2

On the Other Side

Duck, side step, forward, strike, bloke, roll... his mind was focused. Even though he had the power of a wolf and was one of the strongest in all of the Wolfian clan, Endymion ever since he was a kid had a fascination with sword play. His father had been a knight and his mother a lady to the princess of England. His parents had met during hard times. The great was on. Wolfians existed back then but kept in the shadows, the Pantherians, didn't keep in the shadows though, but they didn't show there true power. Pantherians and Wolfians are strong in human form but the true power comes out when in their form of the animal. But there are difference between the Pantherians and panthers and the Wolfians and wolves. The Pantherians and Wolfians were larger than their normal animal allies, they are able to communicate telepathically to one another, they were much stronger and muscular. Anyway the Pantherians attacked through force. Endymion's father, Terran, was trying to rescue a family from a fire set by the Pantherian's. Terran couldn't find anyone alive in the house except a young maiden fallen unconscious by the heat and smoke. Terran brought her back to his home and nursed her back to health. During the time she woke up and learnt her name was Lady Yarra. They learnt more about each other and ended falling in love. They got married and bore a child. He had black ebony hair just like his mother and cobalt blue eyes like his father.

When he was ten his mother and father decided to go on a picnic by a river. They got attacked by giant cats who Endymion learnt to hate. His father tried to protect them but the cats killed him. His mother quickly told Endymion to run and hide and amazingly he away because the cats were fixated on Yarra. The last thing he saw was the cats turning into humans and ripping the clothes off his mother and then started to rape her while slowly killing her. Endymion run a long time until it got dark. He found a cave and fell unconscious from exhaustion. What he didn't know was that the Wolfians had occupied the cave for that month to train the new Wolfians.

They found him and nursed him to health and he ended up submitting to them and got changed into a Wolfian. It was a painful process in some parts. It involved being cleansed by natural spring water and herbs then blood bonding. His wrists were cut and he was drained by a lot of blood then he presses his wrist to a Wolfian whose wrist had already been slit but not drain and the blood flows into his body. While this is happening the Wolfian bites Endymion causes the venom to flow into his body but it doesn't kill him because his body is receiving the blood from which the venom is made. He is then laid on a stone bed and the Wolfians treat his bite mark and cuts with herbs to seal the power of the wolf inside of him and the wolf who sired him (gave his blood to the human) whispers while placing an ancient stone on the nearly Wolfian' heart.

_Came' hashme donne'_

_May the life of these souls _

_Bind with another_

_To bring a life_

_Of immortal living_

_Brining with it power unknown_

_But power that is absolutely desired_

_With this stone…_

For years he grew with them. He learnt how to master the power of the wolf. The Wolfian who sired him he learnt was actually the Lord of Wolves. Since he had the powerful Wolfian's blood running through his veins, Endymion quickly became a powerful asset to the Wolfian clan.

"Gee Nephrite is it me or do I sense a hint of tiredness?" Endymion tries to strike but nephrite blocks his attack.

"I think it might just be you my friend, I think it is you who is getting tired."

"Never!" He then strikes aiming for the throat stopping a mere three centimeters away

"Okay, okay, maybe I was tired, but I was up half the night trying to find Lita."

"She still hasn't control of her powers yet has she?"

"No, I keep on teaching her to master her power. I think she was changed to early."

"Yes I know that seems to be the case. We will remember that for latter."

The Wolfians don't usually 'change' normal humans into Wolfians, only when they 'stumble' across the truth about 'were beings' and once they train so they are strong.

"She is going to come on heat soon."

"I know, and I know you plan to take her as your mate."

"You know me too well Endy. But she is so damn stubborn. What about you and Beryl."

"Well I know she wants to be my mate but she has an ego that goes to the moon and back. I mean sure she is extremely attractive and has an incredible body but I really can't see us being 'mates'. I have taken her to the bed several times but I want a mate I can fully trust and who would stay loyal towards me."

"Maybe she can become Dimendo's mate."

"Yes I can see that. Even though they will have that bond they wouldn't really care if they are sneaking round each other's back."

"Endymion?" Endymion turned around to see who called his name to face his best friend Andrew.

"Hey Andrew! Long time no see bud, I was afraid I wouldn't see you again!" He then pulls Andrew in for a friendly hug.

"I...see...you...have...gotten...stronger...my...friend..." Endymion releases Andrew and starts laughing.

"Sorry Drew, but it has been ages! Um by the look on your face I am guessing this isn't a social visit" Endymion looks as Andrew's face goes from laughter to seriousness.

"Yes, I have some bad and 'disturbing' news for you, may we speak in silence?"

"Of course" turning to face Nephrite Endymion gives him a sympathetic look. "I am so sorry Nephlite, may we continue our conversation some other time?"

"Sure thing bud, great to see ya Andrew"

"Same to you Nephlite, um Endymion may we go for a ride?"

"Sure, I gave the servants a day off so we will have to saddle the horses ourselves."

"My horse is still tacked from the journey over here."

"Let your horse rest Drew, why don't you try my new mare, now don't give me that look, even though she is a female she is a rather stubborn little thing." Endymion leads Andrew into the stable.

"So where is this stubborn mule." He looks around expecting to hear a challenging snort or pawing of the ground of this mare.

"Here she is."

"That is the mare? Is this a joke?!? She looks as if she couldn't hurt a fly, I mean she may want to but she looks as if she wouldn't have the strength to do it!" Andrew stares in shock mumbling under his breath as Endymion leads out a delicate grey, that was basically pure white, into the stable isle. The mare looks as if she would break if even touched.

"Yeah she does look rather powerless, it is what I thought when I first saw her, but she is quite powerful, she looks peaceful now but wait till you get on her back, she will buck and rear and do anything to get you out of the saddle"

"I bet I can handle her"

…………………………………

Half an Hour Later...

"Do you want some more ice for you butt oh great rider." Endymion says barely holding in his laughter

"Shut up and give me the ice" he grabs the ice from his friend wondering what went wrong, "is that horse even trained in riding?"

"Nope"

"Then why did you get me to ride her?"

"Needed a good laugh, and also you boast about your riding ability all the time I thought it would be good to see the limits of that talent.

"Damn your one sly wolf Endy"

"Only the best, now do you want to go on that ride?"

"Yes, but this time give me a horse that will get me through the ride in one piece, and no funny business!"

"As you wish your highness"

…………………………………

Twenty Minutes later they are on the ride…

"So what news did you have?"

"It appears the Pantherians have been hiding something. It holds great power, perhaps enough to end this war, but it will end the war in their favour."

"How do you mean?"

"We are immortal beings right?"

"Yeah"

"Well according to the sources, it has the ability to strip us of that power, it has the power to torture whoever for eternity, kill them instantly, or give whoever whatever they please."

"Woah Drewy, you saying that the Pantherians might have found the ultimate weapon?"

"Yes, but one other point, this thing they have has its own mind. It isn't just some puppet you can play around with. Endy this powerful weapon is actually the only remaining being from an ancient race."

"Care to elaborate on your findings... what of this ancient race?"

"I will explain once we are rested and sitting down."

They are now seated by a cool stream running through a meadow with a few trees scattered around

"Now Endy, I would appreciate it if you would allow me to explain everything in one go. I am most likely going to answer all your questions so shut your trap or I will do it personally"

"Is that a threat?"

"So what is it is, now shut your hole and let me begin."

Endymion makes himself comfortable and looks at Andrew. Taking this as his cue Andrew begins.

"There used to be a race of innocent immortal beings. There was a time when they lived at peace only using there powers in kindness and to balance out there lives. But a man tricked the queen into falling in love with him. She gave her full self to him. He formed a dark cloud over there lives. Some escaped, but they lived a life in fear. He poisoned them turning them evil. These were what people took as vampires. They were blood thirsty, it was the only way they could keep them selves alive after being poisoned by their queen's lover. The queen however had a daughter before chaos struck, her name was Selene. She escaped and was never heard from again. The man who poisoned the race was said to be the start of the Wolfian and Pantherian clans. He used the power from the queen to create a new world. What he did was unbelievable, but his body was unable to contain such energy. His body wasn't made to hold such power. It was only a mere mortal. Yes now mortals as you once were are able to change into importable beings but we only contain limited power that can't go past a point. He stole the queen's power and took into his body. Anyway Selene made a wish on the stone of her race. The wish was for her to not be alone, the stone found her a lover. They stayed together for hundreds of years. Only before his death did Selene fall pregnant. The Pantherians have been able to come into possession of the books that hold all this information and were able to identify the pregnant lady's life force. Selene nearly died during birth and by then the Pantherian's had found her. They killed Selene and took the baby. They won't make the same mistake the Queen's lover made. Apparently Selene's child was a girl. The Pantherian's plan to make her their queen and try to make her use her power to their advantage. This is all I have heard."

"Wow who told you?"

"Can you believe it when I say it was a Pantherian?"

"Hard to believe but then again it is possible."

"He hates what he is, he was changed without getting the choice. That is how they grow so large in numbers. But many of them are unloyal."

"Well now that we know what they are up to we must devise a plan to see how we can alter our eternal enemy from ending out war to their advantage."

What do you think? I hope that it opens some of the windows to what lays ahead in the story. I am just glad that it is moving along. I am open to suggestions... AND REVEIWS!!!

Take care!!!

Your faithful Fan Author

Senna Michiru

xxx


End file.
